Waktu, Mimpi dan Desir
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Meski waktu telah mengubah banyak hal; ada beberapa hal yang masih bertahan dan mewujud menjadi hal yang dahulunya disebut impian. Dengan rupa sebuah kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. /tomatceri pairing, canon, AT/


Malam. Gelap. Tapi tidak untuk jalanan. Cukup terang dan cukup banyak orang-orang yang berjalan melaluinya. Kebanyakan baru pulang bekerja, hanya beberapa diantaranya yang tampak memang benar-benar menikmati malam itu untuk bercengkerama sepanjang jalan dan menghabiskannya tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Poin pertama berlaku untuk Haruno Sakura. Beberapa lembar kertas yang tersusun di dalam map hijau tertenteng di tangan kanannya, dengan langkahnya yang memburu waktu—ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah dan mengistirahatkan diri. Pekerjaan yang banyak memang hal lumrah dalam kesehariannya; dan itu diartikan sebagai konsekuensi baginya untuk bersedia mengalami kelelahan seperti ini hampir setiap harinya.

Ia berbelok dari jalan yang ramai itu ke bagian yang lebih sepi—tidak pula benar-benar kosong; hanya saja ia bisa merasa lebih bisa menghirup udara segar di sini dibandingkan dengan jalan yang penuh dengan individu tadi.

Beberapa toko di sana tengah ditutup, dan Sakura berusaha untuk tetap melemparkan senyum manisnya pada beberapa pemilik yang ia kenal; sekedar untuk menyapa singkat sebelum melengos pergi melewati mereka lagi. Daripada disebut sombong, kan?

_Trang—trang! Ctakkk—_

Suara yang kemudian mampir ditelinganya ketika ia melewati sebuah tempat yang dipagari dengan kayu tinggi; cukup luas pada bagian dalamnya dan itu membuat Sakura berhenti dari langkah cepatnya untuk sekedar mencari tahu. Ia tahu jenis cakra ini.

Nah kan, benar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Waktu, Mimpi dan Desir**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K+, Romance

© kazuka, october 13th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Konoha tetaplah Konoha. Desa subur yang dikelilingi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan dan diisi oleh orang-orang atraktif yang mencerahkan hidup Sakura.

Meski waktu telah mengubah banyak hal; ada beberapa hal yang masih bertahan dan mewujud menjadi hal yang dahulunya disebut impian. Dengan rupa sebuah kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. Yang kelak dimasa depan akan berkembang menjadi sebuah memori.

Pandangan Sakura berhasil membuat gadis itu melengkungkan senyumnya. Tim 7—sebutlah sekarang itu sebagai Tim Kakashi—sedang berlatih. Tiga lawan satu, di sana. Senyumnya terkulas lebih lengkung sekarang setelah ia mendapat sebuah ide. Membawanya untuk mengandalkan langkah seribu untuk menjauh sesaat dari sana.

"Bi! Bi, tunggu sebentar!" Sakura mencegah seorang yang dikenalnya yang tengah akan menutup tokonya. Meredakan nafasnya sebentar, ia berkata lagi setelahnya, "apa masih ada _dango_ yang tersisa?"

Wanita paruh baya yang ia sapa tersenyum ramah. "Wah, wah~ ada sih, Sakura-chan," ia tampak akrab sekali dengan Sakura. "Cukup banyak, sih. Sebenarnya untuk anakku. Tapi karena kau yang memintanya, ambillah ini," dia masuk sebentar ke dalam tokonya.

"Ah, untuk anak anda? Oh tidak, tidak perlu! Hehehe, untuk anak anda sajalah~" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, merasa agak tidak enak juga.

"Sudahlah, ambillah Sakura-chan, anakku juga sekarang pasti sudah tidur, tidak mungkin dia memakannya. Biar dia makan yang kubuat besok pagi saja."

"Wah, benar?"

"Iya. Ambillah," sang wanita itu selesai membungkuskan _dango_ untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, bi," Sakura menerimanya sambil membungkuk dalam. "Berapa aku harus membayar ini?"

"Aduh kau ini, sudahlah, santai saja! Ambil, jangan pikirkan itu~"

"Aku berhutang padamu, bi! Terima kasih banyak, sekali lagi!" Sakura mulai mundur, melambaikan tangan pada sang penjual baik hati.

Cepat-cepat ia lari lagi ke tempat semula. Berharap semua yang tadi di sana tidak membubarkan diri secara mendadak ketika ia tinggalkan.

Hufh—hah, akhirnya sampai juga. Mereka masih bertarung; tapi—oh, tidak, sekarang jadi dua lawan satu saja!

"Sakura-chan!"

Konoha masih tetap Konoha. Banyak impian sudah terkejar, banyak impian sudah nyaris tergenggam seiring waktu, tapi banyak hal yang masih sama.

Termasuk mata biru itu yang sesaat kemudian melengkung beriring senyumnya—yang satu-dua detik kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran khas.

"Naruto—eh, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Sasuke-kun juga! Ini, kubelikan _dango_ untuk kalian!" Sakura setengah berteriak, tersenyum menunjukkan barang bawaannya. "Kita makan sama-sama, yuk! Naruto, ini ambil!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil satu dengan mata berbinar—nafsu makan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dahulu.

Tahun telah berlalu. Dan sebentar lagi, impian pemuda itu akan terwujud untuk memegang gelar _Rokudaime Hokage_. Impian yang akhirnya terwujud setelah sekian waktu berlalu dan perjuangan yang panjang.

Ya, untuk menjadi _Hokage_.

... (calon) _Hokage_ yang masih senang menjejalkan tiga _dango_ bersamaan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Mmmm, enak!"

"Hei, duduklah," Sakura menunjuk bangku di dekat mereka. "Kau kelihatan buru-buru sekali! Makanlah dengan tenang~"

"Hehehe, aku memang sedang buru-buru," Naruto seperti akan membuat ancang-ancang untuk langkah seribu. "Aku ada janji~"

"Janji? Hmmm, kau ini, ayo, ini _dango_-nya masih banyak. Makanlah dulu beberapa," Sakura meletakkannya di atas bangku.

"Ehehehehe," Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan cepat. "Janjinya penting~~"

"Penting? Untuk pelantikan _Hokage_, kah? Tapi setahuku kantor _shisou_ sudah kosong tadi. _Shishou_ sudah pulang duluan."

"Bukaaaan, bukan!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya cepat ke udara. "Di Ichiraku Ramen saja, kok!"

Sakura baru menangkapnya. "Aaah, kau janjian dengan Hinata, ya?"

"Ahahaha!" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi spontan akibat tersipu itu; "ya, ya, ya! Dia baru pulang misi tadi sore, dan aku berjanji mentraktirnya untuk merayakan keberhasilannya!"

"Wah wah~ baiklah, sana, sana! Laki-laki tidak akan kelihatan keren kalau dia terlambat untuk kencannya," Sakura terkekeh dan membuat gestur agar Naruto segera pergi dari situ.

"Okeeee!"

Desir angin langsung terasa ketika pemuda itu menghilangkan dirinya dengan kecepatan lari yang (cukup) luar biasa dari sana.

"Wow, _dango_ gratis," suara yang agak tertahan—karena terhalang masker—mendekat. "Kau baru dapat gaji ya, Sakura?"

Sakura menanggapi gurunya dengan cibiran kecil, "haruskah menunggu uang gaji untuk mentraktir teman-temanku?"

"Teman, huh?" Kakashi mendelik pada dua rekan yang kemudian bergabung dengannya dan Sakura. Tepatnya ia melirik pada pemuda yang tengah memasukkan beberapa _shuriken_ kembali ke sakunya. Namun ia yakin, Sakura tidak memperhatikan gerak-geriknya barusan. Ia lantas cuma tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini! Sai juga, ambillah!"

Kakashi masih diam pada tempatnya, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah sibuk menawarkan _dango_ pada dua pemuda di depannya.

"Ah, hei, hei, tidak enak kalau kita makan di sini saja," mulai Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Sasuke, rumahmu dekat dari sini, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumahmu saja?"

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya untuk beradu mata dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Tepat ketika mendapati Kakashi, ia lantas mengangkat alisnya sebagai tanda persetujuan sederhana.

"Oke, baik, baik. Kita ke rumah Sasuke saja," simpul Kakashi. "Dan kuharap ada persediaan teh di rumahmu, Sasuke," Kakashi melangkah duluan dari ketiganya.

Sasuke langsung mengikuti Kakashi. Sifat irit yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kubawakan _dango_-nya, Sakura," Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura agak kaget. Tapi, lantas membalas senyum, "boleh, boleh."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dan pandangan Sakura untuk beberapa saat berhenti pada punggung yang menampilkan lambang kebesaran sebuah klan paling bergengsi di Konoha. Sangat disayangkan bahwa klan itu sekarang hanya tersisa satu orang penerus.

—Kadang, banyak juga impian yang tidak habis dimakan waktu walaupun sudah terlalu lama disimpan. Andaikan saja impian itu bisa mudah dilupakan karena begitu lapuk termangsa waktu; hidup beberapa orang mungkin akan lebih gampang dan damai.

Tapi sayangnya, ini adalah impian _tentang desir perasaan_ yang susah dienyahkan. Waktu mungkin saja membiarkannya menjadi terlalu usang, tapi desir perasaaan tak akan pernah berubah karena ia berasal dari hati yang paling tulus.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Terima kasih _dango_-nya Sakura, wow, aku kenyang sekali," Kakashi bangkit berdiri. "Dan teh buatanmu enak juga."

"_Sensei_ pikir aku seburuk apa, huh?" Sakura mendelik, berakting sinis. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya," Kakashi mengangguk. "Ada urusan."

"Tsk," Sakra mencibir. "Paling-paling kau mau menikmati bacaan mesummu itu sendiri di rumah."

"Hei hei, itu bukan bacaan mesum. Kau saja tidak tahu isinya, itu buku berkualitas, tahu."

"Terserah _sensei_ lah," Sakura menggeleng sambil menggigit satu lagi _dango_.

"Ah, apa aku harus menemani Sakura dan Sasuke lebih lama lagi?" Sai—entah niatnya benar-benar ingin pulang atau bagaimana; ambigu.

"Tidak, jangan, jangan!" larang Kakashi. "Pulanglah. Kau habis kena pukulanku tadi, istirahat sana di rumah," sang guru itu kelihatan sekali mencari-cari alasan.

"Apa Sai terluka?" si _medic-nin_ itu tanggap cepat.

"Tidak, tidak," Kakashi menyela cepat sebelum Sai mengucapkan elakan. Tampaknya ia beraksi sebagai provokator. "Dia cuma perlu istirahat. Kau juga capek kan, Sakura? Jangna paksakan _cakra_-mu dengan mengobatinya. Dia akan sembuh dengan istirahat."

"Benar?" Sakura tidak terlihat puas. "Tapi kalau memang sakit, kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja," senyumnya.

"Tentu," Sai mengangguk. "Terima kasih, teman."

"Kami pulang, Sakura, Sasuke!" pamit Kakashi. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tersenyum karena itu dapat terbaca dari matanya.

Ya.

Sakura pun tersenyum simpul pada Sasuke yang kebetulan melirik ke arahnya—yang tengah makan _dango_ dengan begitu pelan. Entah ia tidak selera atau saking seleranya memilih untuk makan perlahan. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang! Terima kasih untuk telah menyediakan tempat, hehehe~"

Banyak desir perasaan yang tetap tertahan dan mau tidak mau masih berstatus impian. Bukannya tidak berani untuk bergerak mewujudkan impian (yang sebenarnya tinggal selangkah lagi itu)—tapi hanya sebuah pemikiran abstrak yang terlalu banyak perhitungan.

_Grep_.

Sakura yang telah berdiri; tersentak.

Oh, hei, tangan siapa lagi ini?

Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan ini; bukan sesuatu yang gaib, pastinya. Apalagi pemilik tangan itu juga tengah minta pandangan balasan dari matanya.

"Sasuke... kun...?"

"Temani aku makan."

Hei.

Setahu Sakura yang _medic-nin_ dan tahu persis seluk-beluk tubuhnya sendiri—ia tidak punya gangguan indera pendengaran.

Uchiha Sasuke, mengucapkan itu? Dirinya sedang tidak kena _genjutsu_, kan?

"Eh—um... ba-baiklah," Sakura kembali duduk, menurut pada perintah yang diluar nalar itu. Tepat disaat itu pula, genggaman pada tangannya dilepaskan. Haah, ia sudah merindukan sensasi itu.

Sensasi desir yang tak pernah berganti meski waktu telah membuatnya menjadi sebuah impian usang nan rapuh—selayaknya lilin yang sudah hampir kehilangan apinya tapi masih keras kepala untuk menyalakan diri.

Uchiha Sasuke—meminta dirinya menungguinya makan? Oh, hello, apa sihir juga bisa terjadi di dunia ninja?

Nyatanya tidak. Itu benar-benar terjadi dan tampak sekali sang Uchiha malah makin memelankan kecepatan makannya.

Desir di jantungnya; panas pada pipinya; serta nafasnya yang memburu-buru—berusaha Sakura redakan dengan melihat sekeliling.

Rumah kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas. Kontras dengan penghuninya yang cuma satu.

Pasti kesepian.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura menutup matanya. Membayangkan beberapa tahun mendatang, akan ada Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang berlompatan, saling menjahili—dan ada yang telah bisa mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya. Ada yang berambut hitam dan tampan; ada pula yang berambut merah jambu sambil—

Tunggu, tunggu.

_Apa yang kupikirkan_?!

Apa yang Sakura bayangkan? Apa barusan dia mengkhayal bahwa si kecil pemilik rambut merah jambu itu adalah keturunan darinya?

Akuilah Sakura, itu adalah impianmu. Hasil dari desir-desir perasaan yang makin berkembang setelah kau lihat pemuda itu datang kembali ke desa beberapa tahun lalu.

—Apa akan semakin banyak impian di dunia ini yang hanya akan menjadi onggokan sampah tak berguna di sudut pikiran?

... Karena Sakura tidak yakin bisa meraihnya?

"Kau mengantuk?"

Buru-buru Sakura buka matanya setelah teguran itu.

"Ehehehe, tidak kok, tidak. Aku cuma membayangkan sesuatu."

Uchiha meletakkan tusuk _dango_-nya di sudut piring. "Membayangkan apa?"

Heh?

Tidak Sakura kira Uchiha Sasuke sudah mulai senang menyambung pembicaraan sekarang.

"Ahahaha, bukan hal yang penting," Sakura mendadak merasa malu. Kalau Sasuke sampai mengetahuinya... uh, sudah—Sakura tidak berani meresikokan itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menggantung pertanyaan. Ia mendelik namun hanya sesaat. Ambiguitas, apakah itu menandakan ia masih penasaran atau hanya pelengkap suasana.

"Hal aneh. Jangan pedulikan."

Tapi tatapan Sasuke setelahnya membuat Sakura bingung. Tatapan yang seakan bertanya dan mengintimidasi.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi begitu ingin ikut campur pada jawaban hal yang sebenarnya tak penting untuknya?

Tapi itu makin membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Sungguh.

"Hahaha~ aku cuma—" Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Cuma yah... membayangkan bagaimana seandainya rumah ini ramai oleh Uchiha-Uchiha kecil kelak."

Bodoh. Bodoh bodoh bodoh.

_Inner _Sakura seakan angkat bicara dan mengacungkan tinju pada sisi dirinya ini. Kenapa ia harus mengatakannya? Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata itu malah meluncur begitu saja?

Siapa dirinya untuk Sasuke jadi berani mengatakan itu?

Sakura bodoh. Sakura, kau bodoh. Bodoh! —ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ia tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu Sasuke untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Uh oh, atau ia minta _shishou- _nya saja untuk segera memberikannya misi agar ia bisa tak terlihat di depan pemuda itu untuk sekian waktu?

"Bantu aku," Sasuke tampaknya sudah selesai dengan makannya. Masih tersisa tiga tusuk _dango_ di hadapan dan sekarang ia tengah menyematkan jari-jarinya dan menempatkan itu di hadapan wajahnya."

"Eh?" Sakura kurang tanggap. Ah, ia mengerti setelah menelan cukup banyak waktu untuk berpikir. "Ya, ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti akan membantumu mencuci piring-piring dan gelas ini. Hahahaha, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Lirikan tajam Sasuke seakan menusuk Sakura. Eh, apa ia salah bicara?

"Bukan."

"Bantu aku."

"—Bantu apa?"

"Mengembalikan klanku."

Waktu mungkin saja mengantarkan banyak hal pada desiran-desiran itu dan menawarkannya untuk mengganti dengan yang lain.

Tapi, itu tetap bertambah. Bertambah.

Apalagi untuk saat ini. Sakura tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah menggelitik pada perutnya dan membuatnya geli sampai-sampai ingin melayang.

Sekali lagi; ia yakin telinganya masih sehat saja. Begitu pula organ lain termasuk otaknya. Stres bisa menimbulkan halusinasi, kan? Dan ia yakin ia tidak stres sekarang.

"Cuma kau yang bisa kupercaya."

Ada kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan lebih dari 'menggelitik'? Sakura seakan ingin mencubit Sasuke—pasti tidak kalau ini adalah Sasuke yang asli. Dan Sakura yakin pula, _inner_-nya sedang melompat kegirangan tiada tara sekarang.

Tapi mata itu, mata gelap yang penuh memori di sana; tidak bisa berbohong.

Itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang ia kenal. Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke-_nya_.

Boleh sekarang ia sebut Sasuke sebagai 'Sasuke-nya'? Miliknya?

Dan; Sakura cuma bisa tersenyum manis dan pasrah membiarkan wajah merahnya ditonton Sasuke.

Waktu telah terlewat sekian panjang. Kenangan telah tersusun sekian banyak. Impian banyak yang telah tertata rapi jadi proses yang tengah dijalani. Desir perasaan banyak pula yang telah berubah jadi interaksi cinta yang saling membalas.

Apa Sakura akan mendapatkan itu semua?

Sepertinya, ia yakin bahwa jawaban itu singkat, 'ya'. Karena bisa ia lihat kedua sudut bibir tipis lawan bicaranya itu terkulai ke atas.

Waktu yang dilalui Sakura telah mengantarkannya pada sebuah mimpi yang tinggal dipetik, mimpi dari desir perasaan yang hanya berawal dari cinta monyet—namun bersemi menjadi cinta dalam yang tak habis dimangsa waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e n d.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo semua! ahahaha, absurd, yah? XD Maklum, cuma ide random yang sekilas lewat dan nyangkut terus di otak. Yah daripada jamuran sia-sia di kepala yang penuh ini, mending ditulis, ah.

Hehe, aku sedang kangen situs ini. Situs yang mengajariku banyak hal. Hehe mungkin banyak yang ga kenal aku? Aku aktif tahun 2009-2010, dan rasanya hasrat nulis di FFn bangkit lagi. Dan, ini 'pemanasan ulang', hehe. Semoga kedepannya aku bisa lebih aktif lagi di sini. Mohon diterima ya, semua ^^;; and thanks for reading! reviews/concrits are welcome! m(_ _)/


End file.
